


Ice Cream Delights

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: “God damnit , now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.” for Rhycien that turned into Feyrhycien. (Modern AU)





	Ice Cream Delights

Rhys watched his boyfriend and licked his lips as Lucien flicked through a magazine, leaning against the kitchen counter in front of a mini fan. He was eating ice cream from a cone. No, _licking_ his ice cream from a cone. And wow, did his tongue work really well.

“Don’t look at me.” Lucien hissed at him. Rhys attempted a pout but Lucien continued ignoring him, licking his fucken ice cream cone.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Don’t care.”

“Come on, Lu.”

“No.” Lucien replied, flicking a page so hard Rhys wondered how it hadn’t ripped. It was almost comical that his boyfriend was this pissed and was just licking his ice cream cone in anger. What a way to throw a tantrum.

“I want to defend myself but god dammit, all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.” he finally spoke.

Lucien lifted his head to glare at Rhys in response. “Shut the fuck up. I’m too hot and pissed to be dealing with you right now.”

“You are pretty hot. Especially when you’re pissed.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“I _forgot_ about the air conditioner!”

“I reminded you every day for the past week! Right before this fucken heat wave was supposed to hit! _‘It won’t take me a minute to grab a new one, babe._ ”  Lucien replied mockingly, pointing a finger at him when Rhys made a noise of protest. “Don’t make excuses. I would’ve gotten it myself but _you_ insisted.”

“I just have to set it up. It’s in my car.” Rhys replied and tried not laugh when Lucien went back to the magazine and licked his fucken ice cream again. “It won’t take long but…I’m distracted with the way you keep licking that ice cream.”

“You can keep thinking about it all you want and make excuses. My tongue is only going to lick this ice cream.”

“Can my tongue lick you instead?” He asked, approaching and leaning against the counter across from Lucien.

“No.”

“But I really want to.”

“Set up the air condition and when I don’t feel like dying, I’ll think about it.” Lucien replied but Rhys wasn’t having it. His boyfriend was too enticing for his own good and the way he was licking that fucken ice cream already had his cock ready for action.

Rhys came around and was on his knees in front of Lucien faster then the latter could protest.

“Think of this as my apology for not doing what I was supposed to do when you first asked me.” Rhys replied, his hands tugging on Lucien’s shorts trying to free his growing erection as quickly as possible. Lucien’s hand shot out, stopping Rhys and he glared down at his boyfriend.

“No.”

Next thing Rhys knew was that beautiful ice cream cone Lucien had been eating was dripping all over his face. Lucien had plopped it on his forehead, the cone sticking up like a unicorn’s horn.

“Oh look, now you have an extra dick.”

“HEY.” Rhys yelped, shooting up from his crouching and quickly grabbed a napkin to stop the dripping and aggressively threw the cone in the sink. “I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I’M SORRY.”

“Set the air condition up and when I’ve sufficiently cooled down, you can give me that apology.” Lucien replied with a smirk. “You also owe me another ice cream cone.”

Rhys glared as Lucien walked away chuckling then grimaced at the stickiness on his fingers and face. Not the kind of stickiness he typically liked.

“What’s going on?” Feyre’s voice came through as she stepped into their apartment and shut the door. She blinked then arched a brow at Rhys who immediately pouted.

“Lucien put his ice cream all over my face!”

Feyre’s lips twitched. “His ice cream?”

“ _Actual_ ice cream, Feyre!” Rhys clarified and Feyre heard Lucien snort as he came into view.

“Well this one still hasn’t set up the AC. So I had every right to do so.”

Feyre’s amused smile turned into a scowl as she looked back at Rhys. “Still? You promised it would be done two days ago!”

“I forgot!”

“If you’re too busy, I told you to let me or Lucien do it. You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

“But I like taking care of my two favorite people.” he said, his pouting intensifying and both Lucien and Feyre rolled their eyes with small smiles.

“The sentiment is much appreciated, my love.” Feyre replied, coming to pat his cheek then grimacing at how sticky his face was. Rhys shot Lucien a glare but the latter only grinned and turned his eyes to Feyre.

“It’s still in his car, Feyre.” he said and Feyre’s scowl returned. Rhys threw his hands up with a huff.

“I’m going to go get it now!”

“He’s trying to make us all die from heat strokes.” Lucien continued.

“I’m going to get it now, stop whining!” Rhys replied and playfully shoved him, causing Lucien to laugh. “Instigator.”

“Love you too, babe.” Lucien replied and Feyre grinned.

“This is your chance to make us swoon with your muscles, Rhys. We’ll wait patiently.” she said with a nod.

Rhys squinted at the two of them then gestured with a finger between the two. “Don’t start making out without me. I’ll be right back.”

The two playfully saluted and Rhys rolled his eyes, stepping out of their shared apartment. Lucien and Feyre shared a look.

“Want to get naked and be distracting so he can suffer some more?” Feyre asked with a grin and Lucien gave an identical grin in return.

“It’s like you’re reading my mind, love.”


End file.
